Sunday Second of December 2012: Stella and Brandon
by Just A Million Rain Drops
Summary: the first one-shot in a series of Four christmas one-shots. Christmas is nearing and Brandon has something very important he needs to do. Actually its vital. The first step which involves King Radius, which could effect his whole plan... making it Problamatic... But luckily Stella's out with Musa, Layla and Tecna meaning he has time to get things sorted before she returns.


Sunday the Second of December 2012

* * *

Stella and Brandon

* * *

"Stella!" I shouted chasing after my girlfriend who was dressed in a pink winter coat, she had purple fluffy boots on and a purple woolly hat. Her long blond hair was flowing and her lips curved into a gentle smile when she saw me chasing down the corridor to her.

"Snookums!" Stella shouted to me and opened her arms wide. "That scarf looks adorable on you!" She giggled and pulled me closer by pulling on my scarf. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on soft plump lips. I rested my forehead against hers and smiled, staring into her warm amber eye's was the best thing that happened to me. Stella was incredible and this year, I was spending the winter in Solaria with her.

I put my arms around her waist and kissed her again, "Are you going shopping?" I asked squeezing her she giggled and placed her hands on my chest, she dug her nails in a little but it didn't work, her skin was flawless and her face so happy, there was so many reasons I loved Stella, Princess of Solaria.

"When don't I!" She giggled and flashed me a toothy grin, "Musa, Layla and Tecna are all here to go Christmas shopping" She swung her arms around my neck and winked at me "I promise to get you something fabulous!" She giggled and I kissed her again.

"Have fun Cupcake," I whispered and rubbed my nose against hers. "I love you" I whispered and she tightened her grip again.

"I love you to Brandon. I'll see you when I return" She smiled and I let her go, I held her hand and walked her to the exit of the palace and waved. She blew me a kiss and then I saw her wave to three girls all standing in woolly coats similar to Stella's, one didn't have a hat on and her night blue hair hair was getting gently blown about by the soft wind, one girl was jumping of the spot a little, she was waving her arms frantically, trying to make sure Stella saw them and the girl on the far right was fiddling with a camera in her hands snapping pictures of the blue haired one who was off in a world of her own.

I walked back inside, I was happy and content with how the morning had passed. Solaria even in the winter was still quite warm, so while Stella and the girls wondered around in the Solarian Winter Fashion, I walked around in my vest top and jeans. The guards opened all the doors for me and servants bowed at me as I walked through the halls. The low sunlight shone through the arched windows, I took large steps up the marbled stairs and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Four pm, five minutes till my early tea, with Stella's father, the King.

I ran up stairs to mine and Stella's room chose one out of several mirrors to look in and make sure my hair was fixed neatly. I ran a hand through my brown hair lifting it from my face and making sure that my skin was as flawless as Stella's was. Not convinced I walked into the on suite bathroom and flicked the light on. One bath with a shower added in, two sinks, and one toilet with a fish covering for the toilet seat. Stella's personal bathroom was suppose to look a little bit like it was under water, the royal decorator had pleased Stella to beyond happiness. Stella always did like a clean lavatory.

I grabbed a cleansing wipe from the packet I had brought with me and wiped my face clean. I looked in the mirror, "Now aren't you a handsome devil" I winked at my self and straightened my self before exiting the bathroom grabbing the over shirt Stella had laid out on her circular bed. I shrugged it on and took a final glance at the room, a soft peach colour on the walls and her bed in the centre, the yellow silk sheets falling neatly and evenly over all sides of the bed. A make up desk beside a window where I had seen Stella gaze out of every morning as she waited for me to wake. There was now four pin boards up on her walls, one was of her and her father, my favourite was on that one, Stella was in her little pre school out fit and had large purple glasses on, she had her lip pouted and her father was beside her laughing giving her hug. The next one along was Stella and her friends before she went to Alfea. Musa was in a lot of these ones, Musa being the princess of the Musical kingdom was required to sing for many different planets, when she was twelve she sang at Solaria's day of celebration, it was Stella's birthday and so that's how the two of them met.

The third was Stella and her years at Alfea, in her final year before she started teaching she took a photo with everyone. In the top right corner was one of her and Flora, next was her with Griselda, even though Griselda refused countless times. Beside Griselda was Bloom, then there was her and Sky. The next row down was Stella's favourite, it started with Stella and myself, I was hugging her from behind and she was kissing my cheek, we where standing in the ocean down at the beach. Beside me was Musa and Layla, Musa picture was her chasing Stella down with whip cream and Layla's was off the two of them doing 'Physical Exercise' Layla raring to go and Stella about to flop.

The fourth and final pin board was just off Me and Stella, hugging, laughing, kissing about anything and everything we did was photographed and up on that pin board.

I was probably late to the early dinner and so I left quickly and hurried down the stairs leading to the private dining area. The hall's where still bright and my footsteps echoed around me. I needed to take a deep breath before entering the small room. I turned the handle and bowed to the man sitting in the seat in front of me. "Sorry I'm late your Majesty." I apologised and walked to my seat. Stella's father just nodded his head and motioned for the maid to come forward and pour me some wine.

"You are on time Brandon, I am merely earlier." He was so humble, he was a fair king and didn't stand for anything unjust, he was a role model for me.

"So King Radius..." I almost heard a tremble in my voice. It was time I asked him, the question that would change the lives of many people, it would change Stella's the most, then mine, then her fathers, and then their people.

"Brandon...?" He leaned forward and his eyes drilled into mine, I was finally about to do something big. Something, dramatic, something that could end badly... God I hope it doesn't...

"Sir, I... I want... No... I... You know I love Stella..." I muttered, it was terrifying, I was about ready to scream in fear, but I didn't. I took a deep breath and looked King Radius in the eye. "I would like permission for you're daughters hand in marriage" There we go. I finally got it out. Eventually. After a year and a half of trying.

"No" King Radius said instantly. He was making my plans problematical.

* * *

"We need to sit!" Musa screamed behind me. "I can't take it any more" She shouted in the middle of the street, I turned to look at one of my best friends, she was eight and a bit months pregnant and the weight of the baby (or Babies as Musa was convinced) was taking its toll on her small frame. Me, Layla, and Tecna all had her bags, even Moesha, Layla's excitable three year old daughter was carrying something.

"Musa, We're less than five minutes from the palace gates, trust me, exercise makes the baby come faster!" Layla encouraged she looked down at her soft skinned, pigtailed, violet eyed little girl. "I was on the treadmill when Moesha decided to pop." Layla decided to add on, Me and Tecna walking ahead decided not to look back at Layla and Musa because we wouldn't be able to keep a straight face knowing Layla was lying her pants off, we are fifteen minutes away from the palace and Layla had her baby in the hospital.

"It does! Lets walk faster!" Musa pushed her way through us leaning back as she took the longest and fastest strides she could. She knocked me off the pavement as she barged through I was only just caught by Tecna who stretched her arm out to grab me. "Come on slow coaches!" Musa shouted and stormed her way through the melting snow to the Palace. We all picked up the pace to keep up with our hormonal friend who thought jogging to my palace was going to induce labour! I would have thought that by now Musa would stop falling for that trick of Layla's!

I had five shopping bags in one hand and four in the other, I had bought Brandon's Christmas presents, Daddy's presents, Mum's presents, pretty much presents for anyone who I know. I had bought baby things for Musa and Riven's unborn child or children, (I'm positive Musa has convinced Riven of this theory.) Tecna had just as many bags as me although hers were mainly wedding decorations and computer mods for Timmy, Layla was carrying Moesha's new doll house and Musa's bags as well. We were all getting tired and so it was music to our ears when we heard Musa shout:

"Yo! Stella I found your Palace with its two hundred rooms." I smiled at her as she rubbed her bump whispering 'Yes. We'll rest soon' Musa had always claimed that she could hear the song of the baby inside of her. Said she understood what it was saying to her although she couldn't tell if it was male or female, and I stumbled in on her often enough having a conversation with this bump.

* * *

We handed over our bags to my ladies in waiting and climbed up the stairs that led to the grand main entrance where the floor is tiled with marble and a chandelier hangs from the ceiling and I smile as Tecna walks ahead with Musa whose holding her stomach begging her baby just to come out already!

Layla had picked up Moesha and she soon fell asleep in Layla's arms, I walked up beside her and we followed Musa and Tecna to the grand hall. I loved my palace so bright and sparkly and it feels just like home. I knew either Daddy or Brandon would be in the grand hall and then we would go for a before dinner meal.

"Riven!" Musa's face brightened up as my Boyfriends best friend opened the door for all of us and then took his pregnant girlfriend into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her cheeks and the rest of us all walked into the hall, the hall was not what it normally looked like it was dimly lit and a few candles where the only light in the room and Tecna slowly walked over to Timmy who was by one of the many windows and Nabu was standing at the opposite side of the hall waving over Layla with their sleeping daughter. I scanned the hall looking for Brandon it didn't make sense for the guys to be here, Riven had a reason kind of... he was very protective over Musa and now that she was pregnant... just don't get me started.

"You better appreciate this blondie!" Riven shouted over to me and I gave him a slight glare as Nabu and Layla started laughing at him.

"Oh Stella" I swirled behind me to see my Boyfriend smiling arms open ready for me to hug him. I smiled and skipped into his embrace letting my head land on his shoulder.

"Hmm" I sighed softly as he squeezed me and kissed my shoulder.

"Stella" He whispered to me leaning back a little, he titled up my head with two of his fingers, he leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips. He was gentle and delicate while holding me and he couldn't stop giving me this goofy grin. "You always said you wanted to get married in the spring" I took a step back and put a hand to my heart, all the girls where hands to their mouths while the guys just nodded their heads in approval.

"Brandon...?" I whispered in excitement and clasped my hands together. He smiled kindly at me and got down on the floor. In a traditional Solarian proposal He would get down on both knee's and put one hand behind his back, his head would be bowed and he would hold the ring above his head. And I stopped breathing when Brandon got in that exact position.

"Stel, I would like to ask for your hand" I could see him smiling even with his head bowed. "So we can marry when Spring comes."

"Oh Brandon!" I squealed and took the ring from his hand "Its beautiful!" I slid the ring onto my finger, it felt heavy and out of place for a second, but then I fit perfectly like it had always belonged their. "Yes!" I smiled and Brandon stood up, I ruffled his brown hair and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. He rested his hands on my hips and held me close, our closest friends cheering for us.

"I can't believe you got Daddy to agree to this!"

"Well... about that..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well the first of four! What did you think. **

**Look out for Sunday the Ninth Of December 2012 :Layla and Nabu**


End file.
